thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikapi
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikapi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Melon247 (Talk) 21:18, 10 June 2009 New Wiki Welcome to my wiki! Did you find it from the advert on gaming wikia (on the main page)? Anyway, I'm just happy to have someone here ;). If you want, you can have a go at designing cover art for the games you've though up. You also might want to think about adding to them with info. Thanks! --Melon247 07:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You don't need any kind of special designer programme. I just used Paint and a few images from google (OK... I did use OpenOffice for the text). I added the game template to your page since all game articles should include it (so they are put in the games category). I'm trying to find out if there's a way to stop from appearing in the image bit. --Melon247 08:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Guide If you mean how do you make a guide featured... you nominate it in the Featured Article forum and we vote on it. To give the guide a good chance, you can make it look good first. And also it should be as finished as possible. Anyway, we'll need some nominees for July! ;) --Melon247 12:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Just to say, all character pages and pages like that should be sub pages of the game (e.g. Teturn of Hell/Butler Price) so people can see what game they're from without having to look at the page. Which I guess is helpful if you have a slow computer ;). Also, it's a good idea to add categories for the platforms and the type of game it is (i.e. the genre). --Melon247 08:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't expect to get comments right away! Anyway, even if no one leaves any comments, if it's the only nomination, it will become the featured guide. By the way, want to help me add game templates to the guides that don't have them? --Melon247 08:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and also, you should only use second headers ( header ) because first headers (=header=) are used as page titles. Nice work so far. Want to be an admin? (Ominiq seems to have disappeared since I made him one... don't worry, I'm sure there isn't an admin-eating monster ;))--Melon247 16:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :One more thing: there won't be a new featured guide until the begining of July. --Melon247 16:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK, you are now an admin. Congrats! I notice you changing your signatiure after you save a page. There's a signature bog under where you can alter the signature. --Melon247 16:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::And remember to use sub-pages! --Melon247 16:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sig You probably clicked on the "raw signature" box ;). --Melon247 07:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :And also, if you notice some of the games I made (such as THE CAT Island and Catz 2) you'll see I've used the ESRB ratings as well ;). --Melon247 12:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just click on the Raw Signature box again. Either that or you can put in PiKaPi (talk) or something like that for a signature that shows a link to your talk page as well. There's lots of other things you can do with your signature as well (such as colouring it, like mine). --Melon247 14:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh wait... it's called "Custom signature". --Melon247 14:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Smackdown I just noticed the long character list on that page (OK, I did notice it before but never mind) and I was thinking maybe it would be better to have that list in a subpage? Something like Super Smash Bros. Smackdown/Characters. I don't mind doing that for you if you want. --Melon247 14:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Why do you ask? I'll get round to it eventually. Also, you are welcome to create a character template, but you can't really create a user template as there is already a template with that title. And anway, for user pages, it's probably better for people to just add a normal table because then they can put whatever they want in it. Andyes, I did notice your new sig ;). --Melon247 07:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::What kind of character template are you thinking of? Something like the template? Maybe you could try starting it off and I'll try my best to fix anything if it goes wrong ;). And also, I don't know if you knew already, but if on your userpage you put it will automatically generate your contributions number. I just randomly said that since you still had the link to your contributions page there... --Melon247 13:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) OK, first you might want to look at the page, particularly the documentation. This shows what you need to put in to generate an Infobox. Then you can use that to make a character template (probably titled Template:Character). Since I probably know more about templates than you do (no offence, but I'm sure you'll catch on) maybe you could put in the titles and stuff like it shows you how to do on the infobox template, and if you want something to appear somewhere, write it in and I'll see if I can sort it out. If there's anything I can't sort out I'll just ask one of the wikia staff ;). --Melon247 13:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I fixed the template. When I first started wikiing I wouldn't have even tried making a template, so it's nothing to be ashamed of if you don't know how things work. Also, the person who "messed up" the Super Smash Bros. Smackdown page was a user called Jedi Gabe, so if you want you can tell them (just don't be too harsh!) --Melon247 13:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just curious... why did you ask me about Lost in a Dog's World? --Melon247 15:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I found the problem: the template was "Template:Charater", so I moved it to "Template:Character" so hopefully it should be fixed now ;). --Melon247 15:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd actually already fixed it before you left the message. Also, the "games in" section appears under a "games" parameter. --Melon247 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just said, it's called "games" not "games in" --Melon247 16:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don'y know anything about these little picture things. Sorry. I can't work out how to change my own one :s. --Melon247 15:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Chris, the game is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Love it:)--Mattymatt1997 19:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mattymatt1997 Protecting the Main Page Wikia has a policy not to protect the main page unless it is heavily vandalised. Or something like that. But I know that the main page hasn't actually been vandalised... --Melon247 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :And also it said that user pages should not be protected unless absolutely necessary... see here (rule number 6). It's a wikia thing so I didn't make it up. --Melon247 16:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::In future, I'd say ask before you start protecting pages, unless the page has been heavily vandalised (like, lots of times or really bad vandalising like moving user pages and stuff). --Melon247 16:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you have THE DOG Island or was that just part of your comment saying it was a good idea? Just wondering... --Melon247 19:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Community Portal There is a community protal (see the link on the side there) but it hasn't really been used yet ;). And also I don't suppose you have any idea what this is supposed to be? I don't know if it's actually supposed to be something or is just vandalism. Also, if you're interested, I'm looking for people who have THE DOG Island to help out on The Dog Island Wiki ;). --Melon247 15:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll just let you know something... I have never played a pokémon game in my whole life ;). Infact I used to think pikachu was called Pokémon until I found out that all the little things were Pokémons. Or something like that. If you find someone on your wiki who should be an admin, I do know how to make them one (obviously, because you're one now ;)) so just ask me if you want to know. --Melon247 07:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::To make a user a sysop you need to go to the User Rights Log and put in their user name. Just to let you know, if you make someone a Bureaucrat you can't change them back again (I think) which is why I haven't made anyone else a bureaucrat on this wiki (just incase). --Melon247 16:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry about asking lots of questions (I actually like answering them ;)). The collaboration page is where you can put down what pages you want to be in collaboration, which means you want people to help you with them. You can also put your name down if you want to work on pages in collaboration (though I don't have my name down because I'm no use at collaboration ;)). --Melon247 16:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent Blog Posts I think it's just the same as user blogs, but for stuff for discussion around the whole wiki (some kind of bot from Wikia added it). Also, why did you put yuor signature on the Game template note? --Melon247 18:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I fixed the page. I found that if you want a colum to have + or - in it, you have to add a space (e.g. | - instead of |-) because otherwise it starts a new line. Also the rowspan was one too many rows ;). --Melon247 07:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, I removed the admin template from my user page (since it's my userspace, and I have thr right to have anything I want on there ;)). Also it had a slight problem with it which made the whole page get put in the template, but I've fixed it now. --Melon247 16:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My Buddy Chris Finally, I betcha finally notice me now! Hi Chris ,it's Matt :)--Mattymatt1997 21:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mattymatt1997 SSBS Er, Pikapi, you put Super Smash Bros. Smackdown under collaboration, that means people don't have to ask you permission to edit it :P. --Melon247 06:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :And also did yuo vote for SSBS on the poll thing yesterday? Because it does say "That you didn't think up yourself". --Melon247 09:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, maybe it wasn't you then. There's a new poll I created asking what your favourite of other people's games is on the site. It's just that you were the only one apart from me who edited after I put it up, and I know I voted for "can't decide", so I thought it was probably you who voted. --Melon247 14:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Featured article Why? They get featured for a month. You're just jealous that SSBS isn't featured anymore, aren't you ;). I guess we can always make a template that says that "this article was featured on monthname" or something like that, but we don't really need a list. --Melon247 14:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering; who exactly is going to look at this list of featured articles? It's not as if many users are probably all that bothered about what the featured article is anyway unless they helped make it or something. Maybe we could have a list when there's been a few more featured articles (how about we start in October or something?) --Melon247 14:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Lines If you don't mind me asking, why do you drop random lines in the content you write? Wikis don't pick up going down one line so it doesn't actually make any difference to the actual page, I'm just curious ;). --Melon247 13:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I mean when you go down a line. Like: Marvel vs. DC Comics is a game involving super heroes from Marvel and DC comics. The game can be played in Verses mode where you can fight with friends or random players over the internet. The number of playable characters in Verses Mode depends on the system's number of max players. It can also be played in Adventure Mode where you fight in cities all around the DC-Marvel super hero canon universes combined into one where DC and Marvel both exist. In Adventure Mode, multiple super villains appear and can be fought. :It doesn't seem to show up so much in these tags, though it shows up on the diting pages. Though it might just be something to do with that new editor thing they have... --Melon247 19:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I mean when you start a new line (I used this thing above which looks like when you put a space first). This time I'll make something: This is an example and there's nothing much in here but example text because this is an example. For exampling purposes only. Examplifying. ::OK, that was basically something I made up there if it souded funny :P. I have a feeling it might be something to do with the Rich Text Editor, either that or you seem to think you need to leave a line when a line on the preview finishes ;). --Melon247 20:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Images Remember to give your images proper titles when uploading them (and liscense them correctly, or ask what the liscense is to find out and change it afterwards). I'm referring to "File:Images.jpeg" which I have moved to File:SSBS Starfy.jpeg because it's a proper title. --Melon247 09:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'd made it but forgot to upload it ;). It's a bit rubbish and I'll probably make a new one some time, but I'll upload it here. --Melon247 18:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Does it really matter what shape it is? And also the image can be shrunk to whatever size you want by just putting the extra parameter in the image. I have fixed the sidebar. One more thing; what do you think of out new awards system? --Melon247 19:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 500 You may put this on your user page. And don't you dare say anything about you having more contributions than the site's founder (a.k.a. me) :P. --Melon247 15:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Twitter OK, just so you know, I have never used Twitter in my life and I have no idea what it is. But you can put a news page there if you want. --Melon247 08:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes! It finally let me get onto Twitter! ;) --Melon247 09:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Where have I been? Well, there's missions of other websites I go on and also it's September and school's started. --Melon247 11:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hey can you help me out with this whole beepedia Ominiq thing? I can't decide who I believe anymore. --Melon247 14:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::We aren't going to block him unless he does anything bad here. And just to let you know, if he decides to try and ban either of us for any reason, since we're sysops we can un-ban ourselves ;). --Melon247 16:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if he DID ban us for no reason, I have the powers to take sysop powers away as well as give them to people, you know ;). Also, that appears to be Erskunen's wiki, since she's been editing there recently and there's an automated message on her userpage, and she also appears to have put the template on her userpage herself. --Melon247 16:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Like I said to him, I'm not a checkuser so I cannot check IP addresses, but maybe you could try asking one of the wikia staff (since it was your idea ;)) --Melon247 17:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Um... on their talk page? Look at to see who the staff or helpers are. --Melon247 19:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Featured Users is just a random list of users who edit the site, as far as I know. It might be because some of the others haven't edited much recently. --Melon247 19:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you should start checking the page's history instead of accusing people :P. It was Erskunen who put it up for deletion. See the talk page. --Melon247 13:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No coverart You don't have to put File:Nocoverart.jpg (or whatever it's called) in the image section every time; just remove the image section and it appears automatically. Not sure why it works if you leave the image bit blank. --Melon247 17:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Pikapi! Please read the little note I posted at http://thinkupgames.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Erskunen. AnonO 23:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :You can do that yourself, can't you? Surely you know how to make a redirect! If you don't then just look at the Nintendo DS page (get there by searching for the page and clicking the little redirect bit at the top) --Melon247 08:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :: #REDIRECT Category:Nintendo DSi . I'm starting to wonder if you really can't figure it out or if you just want me to do it for you. --Melon247 17:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ominiq Thanks for figuring that out. Now I'll probably end up like Bluestar from warriors, not trusting anyone :P. --Melon247 19:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) "If you want to be an admin so bad why not just use your other User:Ominiq account? Busted! -Pikapi" I'm not User:Ominiq if you got that idea. Neither do I want to be an admin here. It didn't surprise me User:Ominiq is indeed the same vandalizing person as on other wikias though, if he's okay with using other people's names that says enough for me. I don't like having an article seemingly about me which has a big "vandal" label on it, but if you're gonna leave it like this there's nothing I can do about it and I'll just leave it alone. A little notice that it is the Finnish (him) and not the Dutch (me) "Ominiq" would be a huge relief though! AnonO 08:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) The 1500 contributions award thing Why don't we have an award for 3000 contributions instead? It seems pointless to have an award for 500, 1000 and 1500. Also, I think that for the award there should be an image that isn't Pokémon and maybe a Bronze Trophy or something. Also, may I remind you to say what liscense your images are under when you upload them. See this page to find out what the liscense should be. Just as a random afterthought, I probably spell liscense wrong anyways. --Melon247 19:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :As I said, maybe we shouldn't have Pokémon images for the awards. Not everyone likes Pokémon, you know, and someone who doesn't like Pokémon might not be too pleased to recieve an award with an image of something that don't even know what it is on it. --Melon247 13:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Pikapi, where are you getting these images? For all I know you could be violating copyright if you don't say what liscense they're under (though I guess then you could still be violating copyright but at least the image would have a liscense on it). --Melon247 13:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I think maybe we should have an award for 100 contributions (though let me make this one so they're not all Pokémon :P). Now all we need to do is keep an eye on the users and see if anyone reaches the milestones to have someone to use them for :P. --Melon247 12:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I dunno if you've noticed, but they do actually have names. In the template titles. --Melon247 08:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Bots Personally I've never had a bot, but I think you have to install something or other. You can't just create it on the internet. As far as I know, they can do stuff like changing spelling mistakes and... um... stuff ;). --Melon247 13:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :BTW I think Bianca can decide for herself what the ratings are and what platforms her game is on :P. --Melon247 19:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) hi Hi there. Im new here so i dont actually know what to do. i made info about A hamster adventure. I hop u enjoy the faqs. :Pikapi, dunno whether you noticed or not, but Bianca is actually Swedish so she's not the most fluent english person ever. --Melon247 16:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Template You probably have a different screen resolution to me. --Melon247 06:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Pikapi, how are we suposed to put a publisher and developer on the games pages!? The games aren't even created! And next time you plan on making a big change to the wiki, tell me first. Administrators shouldn't go around making huge changes; they should talk it through with the other administrators first. --Melon247 20:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::We don't even know who the developer and publisher's are if the games don't exist. --Melon247 07:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I just saw your userpage on your own wikia... you're really only 13? (feel free not to answer but I'll let you in on a secret... that's how old I am) --Melon247 12:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::What magazine? --Melon247 20:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I never tried it :P. I don't know what that is. --Melon247 21:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Important Notice You just need to edit the page Mediawiki:Sitenotice. --Melon247 18:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) NetScape Well, I guess you can add more ideas to it. --Melon247 21:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) something wrong y'know, in legend of zelda the triforce blade, i want to remind u of something. tetra did not appear first in phantom hourglas,, tetra first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker, which i have and beaten.--Chcoman123 20:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Errors Hey. I cant edit anything on my page any more.Some of my pix also dissapeared.Do you know what happened?--Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 04:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That's not it.I posted them a week ago.thy dissapeared yesterday.--Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 00:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind it.It was a sinple error.The pix all came back.Thx anyways--Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Hey! Check My Blog Out! New Posts! --James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 00:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) MORE NEW POSTS --James234 03:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) More New Ones SO comment until u cant no more! --James234 22:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin I guess I could try something like that. And I have been on the wiki a bit, just not edited much :P. I still see some of the stuff going on here. --Melon247 08:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Chris Have you gone on my user page yet?Therider 20:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hey pikapi, could I be an admin please? Chcoman123 23:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh & yeah, i've been meaning to ask you, if prof. Ivy was the first girl proffessor, then what pokèmon game was she in then? signature Hey, could you please tell me a way to change my signture? Chcoman123 21:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks pikapi! check it out - 15:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ? it broke... 15:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL nvm. I wasn't logged in! The King of Awesome 15:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) School on a Snow Day - COOL Hey Pikapi. Its a shame you didn't come to school today. We actully had FUN. it was also quite funny. Apparantly, 1st period was canceled and they merged us with other classes. there was only 9 people in my class. They even merged classes! we didn't get any homework and we had alot of free time to do whatever we wanted to, without getting out of our seats. i actully had a good time...then again, being home the whole day wouldn't have been bad either! 19:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) whoops, wasn't logged in! The King of Awesome 19:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) admin 2 hmm... i SUPPOSE your right...i really have no clue what to do after being an admin...and it PROBABLY would take a while...thanks for pointing that out! The King of Awesome 19:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) My new Sig. Sorry to bother you so many times, im just really excited because I figured out how to do something cool with my sig! see - The King of Awesome 20:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Its even cooler now! The King of Awesome 22:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) SMBZ Hey, there is a cool webshow that is called Super Mario Bros Z. ! I highly recommend it! SMBZ Hey, there is a cool webshow that is called Super Mario Bros Z. ! I highly recommend it!The King of Awesome 22:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) why i did it srry I posted it twice because the second i pressed save, i realized my mistake, and quickly fixed it, and pressed save a second time... The King of Awesome 18:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I also didn't think about putting it on my blog, thanks! The King of Awesome 18:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) one more thing, has appeared on some of my games as well! The King of Awesome 18:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) An idea for Smackdown you have sonic , Right? Why not have werehog sonic in it? it would have awesome power, And chcoman123 Would like it. What do you think?Therider 18:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) true. maybe it should be like he turns into the golden werehog or something. Therider 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings whats up chris its gabe!Blessed Sword 01:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) bruary 15, 2010 (UTC)Blessed Sword 14:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Newssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! check out my user page!Blessed Sword 02:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blessed Sword 14:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC)sleep over! cant wait till today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Blessed Sword 14:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry for stealing the cover. i just saw alot of youtube vids, and EVERYBODY stole that cover... 22:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The King of Awesome 22:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Look, i was going to make the topaz cover. I really was. But however, I didin't know its color. So i went onto google images to find it, and as it turns out, topaz doesn't have a specific color. theres a blue one, and orange one, a yellow one, and a green one. This makes a problem because there re so many colors! That ment I HAD to change it to Amythest. sorry. The King of Awesome 14:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) SO BUSY! The holiday On SO BUSY! is a staff day so no real Holiday. Hehe! new posts again! --James234 00:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog! More Posts!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---James234 04:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) READ MY POSTS! read it! COMMENT! GET ON WITH IT! NOW! --XANA! 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC)BTW Its James 234! ACTUALLY SECTOR5 IS COdE LYOKO! DO U KNOW WHAT THAT IS? --XANA! 00:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New Game I Just Made COdE LYOKO:All About Odd! Check It Out If You Want! --XANA! 05:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's James234! New wikia I made a new wiki called theCOdE LYOKO FANON Wiki it is really cool! add some info while you are there! --XANA! 01:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Way to fix my blog? Hey Pikapi, is their a way to fix my blog? I accidently posted it twice. It wasn't me Cocoman didn't sign it so u thought he was me. --XANA! 20:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) oops, srry! The King of Awesome 12:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Freind code Hey, could you send me your freind code for Pokemon Soulsilver? Thanks! 12:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gah srry, wrong sig! The King of Awesome 12:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, i don't mind! The King of Awesome 12:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Costello, i have an Idea for a finisher For PK trainer.Know the moves Frenzy plant ,Hydro cannon and Blast Burn? -Therider 02:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The plan Costello, i have an Idea for a finisher For PK trainer.Know the moves Frenzy plant ,Hydro cannon and Blast Burn? -Therider 02:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Pokemon trainer doesn't have a final smash. Very confused, Therider 16:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Their Finsher isn't up there. Maybe i could put it Therider 23:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Invite Yeah I'm Not so sure with my parents. You should call and ask.Therider 16:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Just call. Please. Matt 17:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry about before. Maybe you can come on saturday? -Therider 21:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Wars ( your edit.) I like the war lord and god idea. and the dragon is awesome. I don't like the way you ended the plot though. Therider 21:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well you put fight at the end of the last sentence. and the chineese did have calvary. i can Prove It!!!!!! -Therider 00:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC)